1, 2, 3, 4
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: It was easy. I love you. It was only three words. So why was she so terrified to tell him?


A/N: I got this idea by listening to 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's, so I wrote this. I hope someone likes it! Please review if you can!!:)

Disclaimer: Castle doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Three words.

It was three little words. Not threatening in the least. Right? She could do this. It was no big deal. What's the worst that could happen? Well…he could stare at her in shock and then leave. Or tell her that he could never feel the same way about her.

Kate sighed and sat down on her couch. That stuff wouldn't happen. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that to her.

Right?

The doorbell rang and she jumped, then quickly made her way over to let him in. He grinned and held up a bottle of champagne.

"I got the goods."

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

"It's fun. You should try it." He grinned and walked passed her into her apartment, making a beeline for her kitchen. Kate shut the door and followed him, leaning casually against the wall as she watched him search through her cupboards for wine glasses.

"Aren't we even going to eat first?" Kate asked. He ignored her and continued to ruffle around in her cupboards. "Hello? Are you going to dignify me with a response?"

"Nope."

"Castle!"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Ya know, I thought you were over that. We've been dating for what, two months? And still, you call me Castle. Try Rick once in awhile, hmm?"

"You won't listen to me if I call you Rick." She said. Castle muttered something about control issues and stuck his head back in the cupboard. Beckett sighed, making her way to a different cupboard and pulling out two wine glasses. She held them up and smirked at Castle. He frowned.

"You could've told me they weren't over here." He said.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

He grinned and poured some wine into both of the glasses she had retrieved, and handed one to her. They clinked glasses and both took a sip.

Castle leaned in and kissed her, catching Kate off guard. He smiled and leaned back. "I think I forgot to do that."

Beckett smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Let me eat my dinner."

He sighed dramatically. "Deal."

They each ate the pizza that Kate had ordered, and somehow found themselves migrating to the couch in the living room. Castle put his arm around Kate and kissed her head. She smiled and switched on the TV.

The sense of comfort that Beckett had felt when he arrived began to disappear as she thought about what she wanted to do. She really wanted to tell him. They had been dating for two months and hadn't said it yet, and she knew that she wanted to. She wanted him to know how she felt.

She took a breath to calm her frazzled nerves. It was easy. It was three words. Three little words! It was as easy as counting.

1, 2, 3, 4.

I love you.

Simple.

Kate pulled away from Castle and turned so that she could see into his eyes. He gave her a slightly confused look.

"What's up?"

"I…um…," She swallowed. She wanted to tell him. She was going to tell him.

He was perfect for her. He was charming and sweet, not to mention funny. Yes, he was a complete pain in the ass some times, but that was half the reason she loved him. He teased her and taunted her and made her laugh. He cheered her up when she was upset, and he calmed her down when she was angry…even if he was the cause of the anger in the first place. He made her smile.

Castle raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to hyperventilate. I know I'm attractive, but…," He trailed off, smiling at her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She took a deep breath. "Castle…Rick…I, um, I wanted to tell you that I…um…I," This was it. She was going to say it. "Rick, I…I…l-like your wine."

Damn. That didn't work.

Oh well. Maybe tomorrow.

Rick laughed, his eyebrows raised and a smile covering his face. Kate bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. He leaned in and kissed her gently, using one hand to brush the hair away from her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Kate."


End file.
